What Will Be, Will Be
by OriginalREDT
Summary: *KagomeXKouga* After Kagome walks in on her fiance cheating with his ex, she leaves to collect herself in the rain. But when a certain Tall, Dark and Blue Eye Man stops to comfort her will she find herself creating a new friendship? Or will she find herself in his arms and in other places...
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN "Inuyasha" or its Franchise in anyway. I just write the stories folks...**  
**

**_Chapter One: Standing for the Lasting Time_**

Kagome drug her sore body into her one bedroom apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of three years. She flopped herself on their leather couch and closed her brown eyes. As she felt herself begin to fall asleep, the sound of giggling reached her delicate ears. Her eyes shot open when she realized whose voice it was.

Swallowing hard as she gingerly crept up to her bedroom door and peeking through the crack her world shattered while her heart dropped 500 feet. There on THEIR bed lay HER fiance with his ex-girlfriend of five years, Kikyo. Tears wheeled in her eyes and it was at that moment Inuyasha caught her scent and froze. Turning quickly, he immediately jumped off his little lover.

"Ka…Kagome…-" She turned away and he chased her.

"Wait I can ex…-" She cut him off with a hard slapped to the face.

"Do NOT speak to me! All these years Inuyasha? I loved you, moved here for you, and gave up everything for you! I'M DONE!" She turned away and continued to make her way toward the door.

"Kagome I love you, I -"

"NO INUYASHA, YOU DON'T! LOVE DOES NOT LEAVE YOU HANGING ON A THREAD. I CAUGHT YOU WITH MY OWN EYES." Kagome tried to hold herself together.

"There is …nothing… you can say Inuyasha. Nothing…"

She moved towards the door and roughly twisted the knob.

"Tell me something. I've heard rumors that she's pregnant. Are they true? Is it yours?" His face turned puzzled.

He looked back at Kikyo whose face was turned away.

"….Fuck…" He mumbled under his breath dropping his head to the ground.

Kagome shook her head as a single tear slid down her face.

"Well…I wish you both a long and happy life." With that she slammed the door hard and walked out of their complex.

* * *

Kouga cursed under his breath at the amount of rain that poured down. It was almost impossible to see anything in this weather. He stopped at the light, when he noticed a very small and slender frame strolling briskly across his path.

"Damn…Who is that?" He stared at her and could not seem to figure out why she was walking in such bad weather. As the light turned green, he rolled down the window and pulled his car off to the side.

"Umm…Excuse me Miss. I know you can take care of yourself but why are you walking in the rain?"

Kagome said nothing nor made any reaction what would indicate that she even heard him.

He parked his car at the first spot he could find, hopped out of his red green mustang and proceeded to follow her.

"Miss I…-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kouga almost jumped back ten feet.

"WHOA! RELAX! I'm only trying to help out!" His face softened when she burst into tears.

"Miss are you alright?" She shook her head.

"NO! My…boyfriend….I…..I can't believe HIM!" She covered her face and sobbed into her hands. "MEN ARE NOTHING BUT PIGS AND LAIRS!"

Kouga didn't know what to say.

"Well…you can't be walking out here in this weather, not to mention alone. Do you have any place you could go?" She smirked.

"I lived with the creep. Living in this city I didn't need a car, and my mother's home is two towns over. To be honest though, I don't have a destination nor am I thinking of one. I just…-" She continued to cry harder.

Kouga's heart sank deep. In all good conscious, he could NOT just leave her here.

"Uh...Tell ya what. How's about I treat you to dinner. No strings attached."

Kagome stood quiet for a moment before reluctantly nodding. Kouga gave a small smile as they walked back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Street Lights_**

They drove for about ten minutes before reaching a small dinner.

"Hey I hope this is alright with you. This place brings back a lot of memories for me, and I think you'll like the upbeat atmosphere." She gave a slight nod and the two proceeded inside.

Kouga guided them to a small booth next to a window where you can see all the intersections of the road.

"Is this an okay spot?" She nodded and sat down. "I loved sitting here as a child. I always got a kick out of watching the street light colors change. It always seemed to just clam me down. I hope it does the same for you."

A waitress quickly approached them with menus and a smiling face.

"Hello welcome to Roy's Diner. My name is Kerry, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Without looking up, the two both responded.

"A Shirley Temple please." After hearing the others voice, the two locked eyes for a moment. Kouga smirked.

"Well alright I guess I'll have what she's having." Kouga replied happily. Kerry nodded and walked off.

Kagome smiled at the cuteness of the situation.

"So…may I ask what your name is? I'm getting the feeling that you have a K name." She looked away from the menu for just a moment.

His warm blue pools were certainly making it harder for her not to get lost in. They were warm, cool and soothing.

"It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

He grinned slyly.

"Ah! I was right. It's a very beautiful name." She blushed and he flashed a smile.

"What about you? I'm sure you have a name."

Turning the page of his menu opened his mouth speak.

"Oookay! So here's one Shirley Temple and here's the other." The waitress set both drinks down. "So have you guys decided what you want?" The two looked blankly at each other.

"Umm…I think we need a few more minutes." Kouga suggested politely. She nodded and continued to work.

"So…your name?"

"OH MY GOD IS THAT KOUGA KENTARO!" The two turned their heads to see five women almost running towards them. Kagome almost felt a little nervous.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe it! It's really you! May I have your autograph?" Kouga sighed with a pressed smile.

Kagome kept her eyes toward the menu not knowing what to think. _"Whoa is this guy famous or something?" _Kouga finished all the autographs and was politely going to ask if they could continue in peace.

"Oh...This your new girlfriend?" One girl mockingly asked as the rest held a face of disappointment. Kagome raised an eyebrow and Kouga blushed.

"Actually, this is a new friend of mine who I was looking forward to enjoying dinner with, so not to be rude ladies but I think we'd both like to get back to that."

The other women sighed and walk away while the last leaned in closer.

"Well...If you get tired of the stiff you can give a real woman a call." She seductively whispered sliding closer to flash a bit of her breasts while sliding her number underneath his resting hand. With that, she walked off. Kouga sighed and Kagome laughed.

"That was so embarrassing." Kouga kept his head down and Kagome giggled. Smirking he took a sip of his drink. "Well…what's so funny?"

"Just...That. The girl. The timing. I suppose Everything!" Her face lit with a smile before she tucked her loose hair behind her ears.

"Well Kouga, are you ready to eat?" He nodded just as the waitress approached their table again.

"Have you guys decided?" The two nodded.

"Ladies first."

"Alright, well I'll have the Texas French toast with the Taylor ham. May I have the maple syrup with confectioner's sugar on top please?" Kerry nodded then turned her attention to Kouga.

"And for you sir?"

"I…actually I was going to get the steak. But breakfast sounds pretty good right now. So in that case again, I think I'll have what she's having." Kerry smiled and took their menus and walked off.

Kagome turned her attention outside to the dippy scenery. Her mind began to drift towards Inuyasha. How could he have done that to her? When Kikyo dumped him, she left him out in the rain and she was there to take him in and lift him up. Now she just walked into him lifting Kikyo up his hips. The thought alone gave her anxiety and shivers.

Snapping back to reality, she looked at Kouga how had lightly brushed her hand with his.

"So…Kagome, may I ask what happened before we crossed paths?" His eyes were soft and comforting with sincere concern.

She shrugged and calmly explained him about her and Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Kikyo and what occurred not even an hour ago. Her eyes widened when he smashed his fists on the table.

"What a piece of shit. You deserve far better than that. I mean really! Are people still pulling crap like that nowadays?!" The anger in his voice almost flattered her. She took a sip of her drink.

"Well Kouga, what do you know of what I deserve?" His face went blank as he began to turn red.

"I...umm...A woman should be treated like the beautiful queen she is and I just think, well from what I can tell you're…umm..." Kagome giggled at how tongue tied he had become.

The two continued to talk and when their food arrived they talked some more. They found themselves laughing at one another's jokes and discovered their natural similarities. The bill soon came and Kagome pulled out her wallet.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

She began placing money on the table.

"I'm paying for my meal Kouga." She laughed. He stopped her.

"No I'm the man here. I will take care of you." She looked up at him.

"Wait…I mean...-" She cut him off.

"I know what you meant Kouga. It's getting pretty late though. I think we should probably get going." Kouga tried to hide his obvious disappointment.

"Sure Kagome, I'm just going to run to the rest room for a moment." She nodded and he proceeded.

Kouga's mind raced about five miles per second. She was indeed intelligent, funny and clearly caring. Not to mention quite graceful and absolutely beautiful. He felt like he really connected to her. Every since his last relationship, he had never really felt intensely for anyone. Well…at least up until now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: Latch_**

Kouga returned from the restroom to find that the bill had been paid, and the proper tip had been placed on the table. He stood there in awe. No girl he had ever courted had paid for anything, and he wasn't even courting Kagome.

"So I see despite my kind pleading you paid regardless." She smiled.

"You snooze you lose. So let's go." Smirking he followed closely behind her without trying to stare at her behind.

"Kouga I just want to thank you for well…picking me up" She laughed. "I really needed that. But if it's not too much trouble, could you please take me back where you found me."

Kouga was lost in her sweet voice and beauty that he almost missed everything she said.

"Yea sure Kagome, whatever you want. But are you sure you don't want me to just take you to my...- I mean your mother's house?" His face was almost blood red. He couldn't believe he just said that!

She chuckled.

"You know Kouga if I'm not mistaken I'd say that I've grown on you…just a little." He smiled trying to cover her more than obvious fact.

"It's just you seem extremely sweet and your funny, and though I know this is probably a terrible time for you I -" She cut him off with her finger.

"Thank you Kouga." Her warm smile made his heart melt and he knew this was a problem, especially with how easily he fell for women.

The two walked back to his car and began to drive.

"Kagome I'd really feel a lot better driving you to your family's house. I don't want you going back to him…well his house I mean."

_'__You fool! What's coming over you? What's with all the mistakes? Normally you're a silver fox, with a silver tongue but now you're more like a silver blob.' _Kouga silently battled himself before he felt a slight brush against his leg.

"Are you…alright Kouga?" He quickly shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine Kagome. But are you sure?" The concern in his voice puzzled her.

"Yes. Is my situation bothering you?" He was taken a bit back.

"It's not bothering me…No wait…I just want you to be safe." Kouga really began to feel like he had developed a speech condition.

She laughed.

"Alright could you drop me off at Miyoshi-Jinja Shrine?" His eyebrows twisted.

"Why would you want to go to a place like that?"

She became quiet.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to question your religion Kagome. Damn that was dumb!"

"…Kouga it's fine. You didn't know. I just would like to be dropped there. It's only two blocks away from my mom's house anyway."

He felt like he had completely embarrassed her and himself. He continued to drive feeling sorry for himself and Kagome spoke not another word for the rest of the way.

Almost forty-five minutes later their arrived at their destination.

"This is it I believe." Kouga quietly said. She nodded and turned to him with a softness that he had never seen before.

"Thanks again Kouga. You really couldn't have come at a better time." She leaned into hug and peck him on the cheek and he leaned in to do the same.

"Sure Kagome. No prob… -" The two froze realizing they were going to kiss two very different spots.

"CRAP! Kagome I…" Again, she placed one finger over his stunned lips.

"It's fine Kouga. Goodnight." With that she got out, waved and continued to talk the rest of the way to the shrine.

When she was finally out of site, Kouga put his car in park and just quietly thought to himself. He felt so foolish, not to mention he felt as though he ruined a great chance.

_'__What? How can I already be thinking that? She JUST broke up with her boyfriend. Am I that much of a dog?_' He shook his head at his own thoughts and drove himself home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: Maybe_**

Kouga woke up to his husky slobbering all over his face and his phone ringing loudly.

"Damn Keato! I'm not ice cream." The dog whined before resting his in his owner lap. Kouga ran his fingers through his thick fur before answering his phone.

"…hello?"

"….Kouga…"

He sighed.

"Ayame what is it now?" His eyes fluttered fully open as he leaned up.

"I just…think we should get back together ya know? I miss you and my bed is really lonely without you."

He rubbed his eyes.

"Listen. I know that you and I have known each other for a long time, and so do our families but I just don't feel the same about you anymore Ayame."

The voice on the other side fell dead silent.

"Hello?"

"But why Kouga? What did I do!" Her voice became frantic and stressed.

"I…You just….We're not good together. We were better when we were friends and you know that Ayame."

"But what do you want me to be Kouga!"

"I WANT you to be happy and move on without ME. You're a gorgeous girl! Find someone who you're more in tune with…"

"But Baaaby!…-"

"CAUSE IT AINT ME!" With that Kouga forcefully threw his phone to the ground ending the call. Placing his hands over his face, he whined.

"Keato, why me?" The dog groaned. "I know right?!"

"Well...I see you and Ayame still got something going on." Kouga looked up to see his cousin Kyren.

"Can I help you?" His voice was stern and unmoved.

He almost hated his cousin. Growing up, he got all the praised and glory from both sides of the family. Not to mention all the ladies in high school. Anything he wanted he went after and took for himself. Kouga thanked the lord he was an only child and that he was not at all a brother to him.

"You're mother says to come out of your "Palace" and come to breakfast with the family." Kouga silently smirked.

"Fine. Tell her I'll be there soon."

"Aaalso! She wants to go with her to the store to picnic shop." He nodded and Kyren left the room.

He flopping back on his king size, he thought of the night he had just had. Kouga's heart froze then shattered when it had dawned on him.

"YOU GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" He slapped his hand with his head hard at the realization that he forgot to ask for her number.

* * *

A small knock came was heard on her door as her mother gently pushed it open.

"Honey, are you up?"

Kagome gave a slight nod.

"Yeah mom, good morning..."

"I came to ask you if you wanted to come to shopping with me." It took a moment before her brain began to function but she nodded. At that moment all the memories for last night came rushing to her.

"Damn…Inuyasha, who needs him!" She sprung herself out of bed and into the shower.

Turning on the water, she thought of Kouga and blushed.

_'__He was so sweet to me. It really seemed like he lo…- liked me.' _Her face became redder as she stepped in. _'Kagome this is no time to be falling back in love with another stranger.'_

Kagome enjoyed showers. She felt it was her only real alone time to pamper herself during her day and it just ever seemed to get old. When she finally felt ready, she stepped out and did her usual routine of wrapping her body and hair up. Leaning over the sink, she wiped the fog from the mirror and stared at herself.

_'__Damn, has Inuyasha really taken all of my energy?' _She frowned. "No! I won't let him. You got this Kagome!" She smiled brightly before walking out the bathroom.

Kagome's mother had just picked out her keys before Kagome had come sprinting into the kitchen. She grinned widely.

"Darling when was the last time you wore that dress?" Kagome spun around.

"I know right mom! I'm surprised I fit it."

The dress was strapless with a heart cut that stopped halfway up her thighs. The amber color had never faded and her gold wedges matched perfectly. It hugged her body tightly showing off her hour glass figure. She braided her hair and pulled it to one side, (picture Elsa's hair from Frozen with a tilted bang covering one eye) and laced her hair with a yellow flower behind her ear with small diamond earrings.

"Look at my baby! You look so well and happy. You should send a picture to Inuyasha!" Kagome's smiled dropped.

"Mom…we need to talk about Inuyasha."

* * *

Kouga sighed as his mother yammered on and on about how he should settle down, and how Ayame was probably his last shot.

"Mom. I wasn't happy with her. Can't you accept that?" They pulled up to the grocery store parking lot.

"But you've never dated anyone else! Kouga baby…are you swinging for the other team?" Kouga gasped in horror.

"MOM! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?"

She sighed at her colored drained son.

"Let's see, after you and Ayame split the second time you became distant. Before I knew it Ginta and Hakaku would always be over and the door was always closed…- She babbled on and on a Kouga just stared traumatically.

He hopped out the car as fast as he could. Grabbing a cart he entered the store. Waiting for his mother catch up, he made his way towards the flowers. A beautiful marigold caught his eye.

_'__Damn…what a beautiful flower. Kind of reminds me of Kag…-' _His mother tapped his shoulder.

"Alright son, let's stop day dreaming and move on with our day." Kouga distantly nodded.

* * *

"Mom are we getting the Saki from here?" Kagome wondered back to the fifth aisle where the liquor is usually stored.

"No, Sota said he would have that covered."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Mom, isn't he a little too young to be drinking so much?" Kagome scanned the ingredients to a can of spaghettio's.

"I agree, but ever since he went to college…It's like he a different person."

_'…__I hope he doesn't become like dad…'_

"Kagome dear, could you go get a pack of strawberries?" Kagome nodded and turned the other way.

As she walked, she noticed the smirks and winks men were giving her. She blushed and continued on her way. Looking at the signs above, she turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"OH! Excuse me miss, I should've been paying more attention. Are you hurt?" The woman looked up with her emerald green eyes and smiled warmly in a way the seemed all too familiar.

"Oh yes honey, I am fine. Thank you for caring…as a matter of fact you're quite the little sweet heart. Tell me you name dear…"

Kagome stared blankly before responding.

"It's…Kagome miss. Uhh…Have we met before?" The woman shook her head.

"No we have not but there is just someone who you have to meet." With that she grabbed Kagome's are and scanned the aisles.

"May I ask who we're searching for?" Kagome was beginning to get nervous.

_'__What is up with this woman? Where is she taking me?' _

"I'm taking you t meet my son. He's tall, tan, and handsome. He's a true gentleman. He's around here somewhere. Last time I checked he said something about the entrance…OH There he is!" The two walked over to what a appeared to be a man holding a bouquet of flowers.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as he looked up.

"This is my son Kouga." Kouga froze in time. He hoped to wake up from this nightmare.

"And Kouga this is Kagome. I ran into her I think you too would be so cute together. SO! I am going to take the cart somewhere else and let the two of you have some time." With that she was gone leaving the two staring at one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: Marigolds_**

The two stared at each other blankly.

"Uh…" Scanning her body, it didn't take him long to see how radiant she looked. Everything about her looked like a sunny ball of beauty and light.

"…Hey Kouga…" Her smile was warm and accepting and without a second thought he presented her with flowers.

He soon came back to his senses and quickly pulled his arm back.

"Kagome…I…wow. I mean, what were the odds. How are you? You look amazing." His face couldn't help but turn red.

"I'm doing fine." She giggled. "Not much has happened since last night." Her eyes diverted to the flowers in his hand.

"Those are beautiful Kouga. What were the odds of you picking up my favorite kind." His heart fluttered.

He swallowed hard.

"Kagome…" Her eyes locked him in a trance that only it seemed her kiss could break.

"Yes?"

"…I… um…would you…"

"Oh Kagome, There you are honey. I'm ready to go when you are." Kagome instinctively turned and grinned.

"Kouga, this is my mother." Kouga politely bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Oh you don't have to bow to me. I'm still flattered none the less." She then turned to her child. "I'll meet you at checkout dear." With that she was gone.

"Hey Kouga I got to run but…" Pulling out a card and she handed it to him. "…why don't you call me sometime?" With that she winked and followed her mother, while he struggled to gasp for air.

* * *

Kouga sat on his bed with phone in hand. Her number already dialed, yet he cannot manage to press call. What was she doing? Was she back with her ex? His insecure questions raced around his head. Just at the moment Kaeto jumped on his chest pushing his back to the bed.

"Oh come on Kae!" The husky licked his face. Kouga laughed.

"…oh Kae…have I got a story for you. Ya see I met this girl…No; I met a Woman last night! She was so god damn beautiful. I mean everything about her was magic Kae. Her eyes, hair and smile. I'm telling you Kae, I'd give an arm and a leg to have her on my other arm." He ruffled the dog's fur before hearing a small noise.

He searched around before gripping his crest after he realized that he had pressed call.

"…Kouga…are you there." Kagome remained red all over as her heart raced from his words. _'Does he really feel that way? All over one night?' _She bit her lip.

He stuttered.

"I'll…call you back…Kagome."

"WAIT please don't hang up!" Kouga froze. "Just talk to me. It's clear that you like me. So why are you running?" He swallowed.

"Cause…damn you're gorgeous, not to mention sharp and intelligent. It's just been a while since I met…anyone half as interesting as you." She laughed.

"Me? Interesting? Please enlighten me on how interesting I am."

Kouga scowled.

"Are you mocking me?!"

She giggled.

"No just curious. So tell me."

"Well…from the moment I saw you I thought to myself. "Hey she must have a lot of balls to be walking in such heavy weather without anything…" The two laughed and continued to talk and laugh well into the night. They shared intimate stories, and talked on subjects that hadn't been touched in years. But sleep waits for no one and soon the two began to yawn.

"Kagome, that's the third one. You sure you don't want to call it quits?"

"No noooooooooot all, it's pretty lonely over here. It's nice to hear your voice." His smile brightened.

"Well it wouldn't be so lonely if you were over here with me." Kagome raised an eyebrow, and Kouga prayed his pick up would pick up.

"Oh really…and what could you do for me that I couldn't do for myself?"

Kouga blushed feeling a bit challenged.

"Hmm…for starters, I'd lay us down and wrap you in my arms." The two blushed.

"And then what?" She curiously asked. He smirked.

"Well I guess that's just another story for another time." She groaned in protest. He laughed. "Kagome you've got to get to bed. We both have work in the morning."

"Fine!" She pouted.

"Hey don't make me come over there!"

"Or what will you do!?" She laughed.

"Now that DEFINITELY is another story for another time. Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Kouga."

Kouga hung up the phone with a grin that even he felt he had long not seen. There was just something about her. Those bright eyes or how her hair falls delicately in front of her face whenever she smiles. Or perhaps it was because she was single and he knew somehow in his heart that he would be next to have her. Something…

He fixed himself for bed which only required a hot shower and some boxers. Before he knew it he had a cigarette in his mouth and his guitar in his hands. He wanted to give into her so badly but he didn't want to make the same mistake. Instead, for now he thought it be best to give his all to his guitar.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride mom!" Her mother smiled.

"Its fine honey, what time are you done?"

"Today is a five hour day so around two, I'll give you a call an hour before mom. Thanks." The two hugged before she stepped out of the car and up to her office building.

_'__I swear Inuyasha better NOT ask for anything! I don't even want anything from the apartment. He can do what he pleases.' _She fixed her blouse before ringing the buzzer.

"Name, Department, and Floor please."

"Kagome Higurashi, Administration, 21st floor." Her office building was very well secured and only office personnel could gain entry even to the main lobby.

The buzzer rang again and the door slide open. Walking inside she was instantly greeted by the all too friendly front desk receptionist.

"Aah Kagome, welcome back! Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"It was…different Miroku. Just…different." He frowned.

"By the way Kagome…" He slide her a piece of paper. "Inuyasha told me to give this to you as soon as you came in." She rolled her eyes accepting it. "Is everything alright between you too?" He nervously asked.

Taking a deep breath, she let it spill to one of her closest friends.

"Miroku, I came home from a ten hour shift at work to find Kikyo in my bed riding my fiance like a pony. So no, nothing is right between us and nothing will ever be again. So if you see Sango, please let her know so that way when she calls me all I have to do is say "yup". With that she ripped up the note and handed it back to him.

"When you see him, could you give this back him." Miroku shook his head.

"As you wish my dear." With that, he scooped up the pieces and pushes them to the side.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: Speed Limits_**

Kagome stood stuck in her thoughts until the elevator reached its destination. Stepping out she was greeted by her personal secretary.

"Morning Kagome! How's everyth...-" Her words were cut as her best friend of ten years ran into her arms and dropped to her knees in tears.

Sango's head spun. What could've happened in one day?

"…Sango…He…he…" She held her friend close. She knew something was up when she had heard the first rumors but that was only two weeks ago.

"Tell me what happened…"

She balled her eyes out for almost an hour and a half undisturbed. Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha and Kagome were like the corporate couple, and for him to completely shatter her that way he did was just unheard of. She sighed and pulled the two of them up. Just as they made it to their feet Kagome's phone rang and wiping her tears she managed to speak.

"Kagome what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Her eyes widened.

"Y…yea Kouga, I'm fine…why did you call me? Was it just to ask that?" Kouga felt confused in what to say. He inhaled hard.

"Something just didn't feel right ya know? I just…had to make sure you were alright. Although…I don't believe you are." She quietly smiled as her friends face twisted into curiosity.

"Thank you. I actually wasn't, it's funny how your timing has been working since I met you." He exhaled with relief.

"Well is there anything I can do for you? Do you need a ride?" Before she could even answer Sango snatched the phone out of her hand.

"WHO IS THIS? IS THIS INUYASHA?!" Kouga looked at his phone with a twisted face.

_'__Who the hell is Inuyasha?' _He rolled his eyes. _'Must be that trash-ex of hers…"_

"Uh…I don't know who that is, but my names Kouga. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish speaking with Kagome." She glanced over to find Kagome biting her lip slightly.

"Oh…so I see Kagome." She smiled. "You've got yourself another man. Damn girl you don't play games!"

Kagome stared blankly before lunging for the phone.

"Sango it's not like that! We met the other night!" Her grin widened.

"What! You got to tell me the details. He sounds hot." Kagome blushed.

"Come on!"

"Did you sleep with him girl?"

"SANGO!" Snatching the phone back Kagome stormed into her office.

Kouga crossed his legs at the thought of what was said. He almost lost himself in it.

"Hello?"

He snapped back and stuttered out a reply.

"H…Hey. So what was all that about?"

"It was my secretary. We're actually best friends and she can get a little…protective." She laughed it off knowing that her friend's issues went well deeper than that.

"Oh I see. But are you alright?" He voice was stern yet caring.

"I'm fine Kouga." She shuffled through her things when her door opened.

"Hello may I…" Her voice fell eerily silent. Kouga began to worry.

"…Kagome?..." Nothing was heard.

"….get….out…"

Kouga heart raced.

"WHO'S WITH YOU?!"

He began to listen closely.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me!"

Things fell silent once more and Kouga felt sick to his stomach.

"NO! Don't…STOP IT INUYASHA!..."

Before the line had even gone dead, Kouga was already out the door doing 90 in a 35 down his road.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven: If Only For Tonight_**

He moved closer to her and she continued to evade him. She felt scared but more so angry. How dare he even come into her office.

"Leave!"

"Not without you Kagome." She laughed out loud.

"Are you kidding me? I will never do anything with you again! You are such a lying piece of Sh…-" He silenced her yelling with his lips and wrapped himself around her.

"STOP!" She cried loudly tears welling in her eyes. "I hate you!"

"We've been together so long Kagome I love you." She smacked him so hard his lip began to bleed. He looked at her in shock.

"LOVE! WHAT CAN YOU TELL ME ABOUT LOVE INUYASHA?! HMM? WHAT! You've done nothing but destroy my heart."

She covered her face. He didn't deserve to see her this way, he didn't deserve to know.

"Get out! You can have everything Inuyasha, but you will never have me!" With that she walked over to her desk and placed her finger on the speed dial button.

"If you want to speak over the phone fine! But I NEVER want to see you in my office or I will personally call the cops on you for harassment." He voice was cold and broken and he knew there was no simply "speaking" with her at that time.

Fixing his suit he walked out the door.

Kagome gasped for breath as she slammed her fists on her desk.

_'__Dammit…No one ever said how hard this would be…"_

* * *

Kagome stepped off the elevator and her world shook like a cyclone had hit it.

"Look I don't know or care who you are but I'm looking for a woman named Kagome Higurashi."

Kouga glanced over and immediately rushed to her side but it wasn't him she saw. OH NO! She saw her newly-ex and three security guards making their way towards the new "intruder". She turned her attention to Kouga trying to process her next move.

"What are you doing here Kouga?" She almost whispered. He scoffed.

"You just stop talking! And then I heard you scream…" He pulled out the card she had given him two days before. Her heart panicked as they grew closer. "I assumed this was your business card for where you worked. Are you alright?"

"Kagome…Would you kindly tell me who this is?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"I'm her…-"

"COUSIN! He's my older cousin from my…Dad's side." Everyone looked at her like she was on drugs.

"Uh…what?" Kouga felt his pride smack against a wall. She laced their arms.

"Yea we've been pretty distant. Kouga's staying with my family for a few weeks. Since yesterday…Right." She smiled and squeezed his arm, praying he would get the gestures. He reluctantly followed suit.

Inuyasha was not buying a single word.

"Yeah, and I'm suppose to believe that Kagome." She scowled.

"And may I ask why you wouldn't? You haven't met everyone in my family!" Kouga pulled away almost in lightning speed and before anyone could realize, he had Inuyasha by the collar.

"IS THIS THE GUY THAT REALLY PLAYED YOU FOR HIS EX!" Inuyasha pushed back.

"Hey just who the hell are you anyway pal! For distant cousins you sure as hell are pretty goddamn protective of her." He smirked and Kagome stepped between them.

"Please stop it you too!" She turned towards Inuyasha. "He's my cousin alright and we were just leaving." Grabbing Kouga's hand she pulled the two of them out the building.

Inuyasha knew better. He knew he had met everyone on both sides of her family and this "Kouga" guy never popped up before.

_'__I don't believe it! Not for an instant…Kagome's mad but…not sloppy. I'm digging into this one…'_

Kagome shook her head as they walked down the stairs. She couldn't believe that, that had happened just now. Kouga pulled back.

"Kagome was that him." She stopped and that was all her needed. He turned to making his way towards the building once more.

"Kouga please stop! I can handle myself!" He clenched his fists.

"FINE!" He snapped. "And for the record Ms. Higurashi, I think I've earned a more deserving title than the "cousin". Placing her hands on her hips, her face twisted into something Kouga caught chills from.

"Oh yea?! And what do you think you deserved." He bit his tongue hard knowing his answer would be her. Giving in her made his way back down the stairs again.

"May I ask where you're going?" He watched her pull out her phone and dial.

"I want to go home Kouga. I cancelled all my meetings and the only placed I really want to be is home." He gently placed her hands in his.

"How's about I take you there. I caused enough trouble, it's the least I can do." Kagome thought of how nice it would be if she didn't have to disturb her mother and agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: From Time**_

***~*~*CHAPTER SHOUT-OUT GOES TO:** Cats4789***~*~***

The drive was a silent one. It was the type of silence that Kouga himself was not sure he should break. She gave her attention to the scenery and he tried his best to deal with that.

_'__Was I wrong? Should I have waited for her to call back? Damn…She…it just sounded so serious, I couldn't just sit there. I hope she knew my intentions were good.'_

"Kouga…" Her breath was light and airy. He is attention switched to her.

"Yes Kagome?" There was a moment's pause before she shifted her weight in his direction.

"Thank you for everything. You've been a life saver these past couple days." Smiling he felt a sense of relief wash over him.

"…But I don't know if I can give you what you want from me right now." Holding himself together well he shined a playful smile.

"I understand Kagome. I came on too strong anyway." He laughed but somehow knew that he could not fool her.

She sighed.

"It wasn't your approach that was wrong it's just…I need some time to heal. I was his for three years." Kouga cringed at her words. "…and in so little time, so much changed so fast. I'm sorry. You're sweet and I'm sure you'll make some lucky gir…-"

"Don't Kagome. Don't patronize me please." She fell silent as they pulled into her driveway.

"I know what I could give some "Lucky Girl" I know what I could give to anyone I want or that wants me. And what do you mean by "His?" But since we're being honest here." Putting his mustang in park he turned to face her.

"…I wanted to give that all to you." Her face went soft as the seriousness in his eyes melted her.

"But Kouga…" He stopped her and placed his hand over hers.

"And I still want to." The two fell silent not knowing what to say.

This was all too soon for he, but just the same came right on time. He's such a gentleman and a stand up guy, but Inuyasha was her first. How could she just move on without time to release him from her heart?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt him kiss her cheek. Her stare was blank and he flashed a half smile.

"See ya around Kagome." Smiling back, she made her way out the car. After watching her safely enter, he waved and then pulled off.

Going straight to her room, she threw herself onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillows not sure if she had made the right decision. Scanning her phone, she noticed she had two text messages, four missed calls and two voice messages. She played the voice mails first.

_"__KAGOME IT'S ME PLEASE ANSWER!"_

She then played the next.

_"__You're REALLY freaking me out. Call me ASAP!"_

Opening the texts her eyes widened.

_[Kagome answer me please] _She scrolled to the next one.

_[I'm on my way to your office. Got the address from the card you gave me. I hope you're safe.]_ Her guilt made her sigh.

_'__Did he really care the much?' _Her thoughts raced before her phone rang. Deep down she hoped it would be Kouga.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, its Sango. Is everything okay? Miroku told me what happed at the office with Inuyasha and your friend. Does Inuyasha know you guys are talking?" Kagome smirked with despair.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter because Kouga and I aren't really going to be seeing each other as much." Sango gasped.

"What happened? Did you two fight?"Kicking her shoes off, she proceeded to undress.

"It…wasn't a fight I just told him that I could give him what he wanted from me."

"Hmm…I see. Well Kouga has to understand the situation. I mean…haven't you guys only known each other for only a few days? He's a grown man. Doesn't he know that no one can become boyfriend and girlfriend within a few days of meeting one another?" Her words were simple and clean.

"So what do you think I should do Sango?"

"First off I think you need to close one door before you open another."

"Sango…I really don't know if I can. I'm just so…-"

"What do you want Kagome? Do you want to dwell on Inuyasha who's clearly not dwelling on you? Or do you want to dwell on Kouga who's probably out now picking up flowers and chocolates to come apologize to you over a wrong that he wasn't really wrong for." Kagome paused at the reality of the situation.

"I'm not saying move on fast. I'm saying let Kouga help enhance you. Let him help heal you. Who knows you might walk down the aisle with him some day." She laughed.

"SANGO!" Her friend continued to laugh.

"HEY! I'm just saying girl, you never know what will happen from time to time.

* * *

Inuyasha unlocked the key to his apartment and was taking back by the sound of the smoke alarm going off. Rushing into the kitchen, he found Kikyo fanning the smoke away.

"Dammit Kikyo! What the hell happened in here?" Taking the pot off the stove, he dumped the burnt remains into the trash and turned off the flame. Opening a window he turned to her puzzled.

"I was trying to (cough, cough) make you something nice for when you returned home." He sighed.

"Don't bother…I'll order out." Rolling his eyes, he glided into his bedroom. She followed him.

"Inuyasha we need to talk now!" He smirked pulling off his shoes.

"Oh do we?"

"Yes. If we're going to having this baby then we need to…-" He snapped.

"Why do you keep on saying that crap Kikyo?! Have you even taken a test yet?" Her faced twisted.

Looking her up and down he grew more annoyed.

"And why the hell are you wearing her clothes? Take them off." He made a bee line to the bathroom and removed his tie.

"Inuyasha you're stressed." She seductively reached to touch his chest. "Let me just…" He grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Stressed? You think I'm stressed? Can you take guess at why?" His words were cold and bitter. "I'm stressed because of this. Because of you! You're my stress."

"You're being irrational! That's what you're being." He turned to her.

"Ya know what…You left me high and dry, and cheated on me with your blast from the past!...OH and By the way, how's Naraku been since he kicked you to the curb once he starting to make millions? And what amazes me is how you somehow found your way back in my life and ruined me and Ka…-"She stopped him.

"Don't you DARE blame this all on me Inuyasha! I will NOT be held 100% accountable for your fragile heart and uncontrollable lust. If Kagome was so importa…-"

"KEEP HER NAME OUT OF YOU'RE FILTHY MOUTH!" The two glared at each other in shock and silence.

"I feel like a fool Kikyo." She scoffed.

"Did you feel like a fool when you told me I was better than her?" His heart ached.

"Or were you feeling like a fool when you said that you were mine and you could never love her like me?" He clenched his fists.

"…sh..shut up…" He whispered almost in an inaudible tone.

"Or perhaps it was when you stole money out of her account to buy me the diamond ring that she always wanted." His anger swelled as he fought the boundaries until he was just at his breaking point.

"Face it Inuyasha, she'll never be me and that's why…-"

"I SAID SHUT UP KIKYO! SHUT THE HELL UP." Grabbing her forearm, he pulled her towards the door.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FOOL!" Forcefully pushing her out the door, she fell to the ground.

"Listen you whore, you better pray that bastard inside your polluted womb is not my child. That is ALL I have to say to you. Stay the HELL away from me and Kagome!" Kikyo smirked.

"This child is yours Inuyasha. Like it not, we both are going to be parents so I suggest you get your act together." He slammed the door in her face.

His world was spinning. He had lost everything that had ever made him feel just an inkling of hope. Calmly he sat on the couch and looked over the spot where his other half once laid. Placing his hands over his face he began to cry.

* * *

"Kagome honey…" The light rocking motion on her shoulder slowly brought her back to the land of wakefulness. Glancing up she saw her mother.

"Yea…mom…"

"I didn't mean to wake you but I thought that maybe wanted to see this." Placing the newspaper on her night stand she exited the room. Kagome sluggishly gripped it in her hands and skimmed over it.

Her eyes widened.

The headline read in bold something she hadn't expected.

_'__KENTARO Corp. and DONKATSU Inc. join to Donate 3.5 million to Children's Hospital and Schools.'_ Her jaw dropped at sight of Kouga on the front page with a group of children hugging him.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine: What will be will be_**

Kagome open the paper and began to read in astonishment. Continuing, she learned that the Kouga "she knew" was the CEO of the multimillion dollar company named Kentaro Corp. which specialized in helping smaller communities grow closer together by reducing homelessness and hunger, restoring older building in order to create receation centers and shelters, in addition to donating money to schools and hospitals to fund new supplies, equipment, and healthier lunch options.

Reading the Q&amp;A she was blown back by how humble he words were.

**_Ethan Coleman:_**_So Kouga, I understand that this is the family business. May I ask how this business got started?_

**_Kouga Kentaro:_**_Well, growing up my family was always "close". We were more of a pack that always stuck together…_

**_Ethan Coleman:_**_Like wolves?_

**_Kouga Kentaro:_**_*laughs* A bit closer than wolves I'd like to think, but yes. I was raised to believe that you should always give back more than you take. I also come from a large family and growing up I had many relatives and cousins. Most of us were home schooled by the females of the family._

**_Ethan Coleman:_**_May I ask why?_

**_Kouga Kentaro:_**_Well, the education system was steadily failing, not to mention the poor neighborhood we lived in. There was homelessness, poverty, and hunger. My mother constantly tought me the value in everything. She taught me to help and to give as much as I could to bring people closer together and you know… she had it right. She always told me that I had a purpose and I always believed staying close and building up families as well as town's was just my calling._

**_Ethan Coleman: _**_May I ask something rather personal?_

**_Kouga Kentaro:_**_Sure._

**_Ethan Coleman: _**_What describes your personal and family life? _

**_Kouga Kentaro: _**_*laughs loudly*OH MAN! My personal life is crazy. My family life is beyond that!_

**_Ethan Coleman: _**_Do you have any siblings? Are your parents still around?_

**_Kouga Kentaro: _**_All I have to say is thank goodness I am an only child! However, my family has always been a very large one. As for my parents, they are still together._

**_Ethan Coleman: _**_I see, and is there a special lady in your life?_

**_Kouga Kentaro: _**_Not at the moment, but I'm young so I suppose what will be, will be. I am not actively trolling for woman. The right one will come along._

**_Ethan Coleman: _**_Hmm…and do you plan on marriage and children?_

**_Kouga Kentaro: _**_*smirks*as for a family of my own, I am hoping to one day achieve that with my future soul mate._

[_Inside every Great Business there lies the greatest heart. –Story covered by Ethan Coleman]_

Kagome blushed. Had she really misjudged him so severely? His honest and open heart melted hers. After all she had said? Was he even still interested?

_'__NO! I cannot do this! I just got out a relationship. This is not how it works; I just need to get my things in order.' _She shook her head as she put the paper down and reached for her phone.

NEW MESSAGE FROM: Kouga

She opened it and her heart skipped a beat.

[Kouga: Whatever it takes, I will go there for you Kagome. Your time is precious as you and it will not be wasted.]

_'__Wow this guy just doesn't give up does he?! How could he want this so bad…Does he even know what he wants?' _Her head filled with thoughts before the door bell rang.

"JUST A SECOND!" She fixed herself and made her way to the door.

Upon opening it, realized its was Rin. Inuyasha's sister in law. She always thought the girl was too much for Sesshoumaru to handle, yet it always seemed like he secretly could never get enough of the raven haired beauty.

"Oh Kagome I just heard the news and I had to come see you right away!"

Her eyes widened at upon seeing her swollen belly.

"Wow Rin, you're really far along!" She laughed.

"I'm only seven and a half months." Kagome stepped aside and Rin wobbled in.

"Anyway, thank you for your concern. How's Sesshoumaru by the way?" Rolling her eyes, she flopped on the couch.

"Oh my Sesshy's fine." Her smile was bright and full of love. "He's just working all the time. He takes me mostly everywhere he goes but this time I had to too many doctor's appointments in addition to wrapping things up with moving into the new house."

"Wow so you guys are just swamped! Do you know the gender? Or any name picked out yet." She rubbed her belly lovingly feeling the light kicks.

"Yes it's a little girl. We haven't decided on names yet, but I can tell Sesshoumaru's already in _"daddy"_ mode." Kagome smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear that Rin. I glad you and Sesshoumaru are in love and happy." She began to tear up and Rin placed her hand over Kagome's.

"I'm sorry for what my brother in law did to you. I really am. You didn't deserve any of it and believe it when I say that Inuyasha's been feeling the burn as far as his family is concerned. To be honest, Sesshoumaru refused to speak to Inuyasha when he called for advice. I think it was because he was just so disgusted in his behavior." Kagome looked down.

"I know you love Inuyasha but…his actions were just unforgivable." Tears silently streamed down Kagome's face.

"Do you think…I need to let him go?" Rin hesitated before nodding.

"But Hey! This doesn't have to be a bad thing!" Her warmth always made it difficult to stay upset for long. "Have you met anyone new?"

She wiped her tears and smirked.

"Um yeah but I'm not sure how I feel about this guy. I mean I like him. But my heart…is still the issue."

"Well that's his name?"

"His name is Kouga…" Rin's face lit up.

"KAGOME! Is his last name KENTARO?" Kagome's face twisted.

"You know him? I know he's famous."

"It's not only that Kagome, he saved me once." A look of pure shock came over her.

"No way! What happened Rin?" She swallowed before speaking.

"One day I was visiting Sesshoumaru at his office. This was when we were engaged, but as I went to unlock my car door someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me to the ground."

"RIN OH MY GOODNESS!" She nodded.

"Yeah Kagome I thought I told you this…" Kagome shook her head in protest.

"I've NEVER heard this story!" Rin continued.

"He began saying that he was going to hurt Sesshoumaru right in his pride and began ripping my clothes off." Kagome gasped. "I couldn't scream or do anything. He literally over powered me. Just when I thought that this was it, Kouga came out of nowhere. He threw the guy off of me, gave him the proper punishment and subdued him until Sesshoumaru and the police arrived."

"Rin I can't believe this happened to you! I'm so sorry." She rubbed her belly again. "What did Sesshoumaru say?"

"He thanked Kouga in his own "_special_" way. He offered many things but Kouga just refused. He said he did it because if it happened to the one he loved he'd want someone to do the same and that was reason enough. Sesshoumaru told him that if he ever needed anything, that he would make it happen with no questions asked. Though I don't believe that Kouga knows him and Inuyasha are brothers."

Kagome sat in awe. Kouga saved Rin from such a traumatic and terrible thing. Yet, expected nothing? Exactly what was she dealing with here?

* * *

"Come on Kouga you're going to pass out!"

He stared at his friend them laughed.

"So then..we have an understanding …that if I do you had… better catch me right?!"

He paused and tightened his legs around the bar he was hanging from. His hair bounced back and forth as the sweat rolled off his shirtless body.

"Ginta's right Kouga…You've already passed a hundred! If you hang upside down any longer you might give yourself brain damage." Laughing cockishly, he did six more pull ups before landing perfectly on his hands.

"I don't know low his legs support the rest of him." Ginta added. Flipping right side up, he threw his towel over his shoulders and began to chug his water. Hearing his phone ring he paused.

"HEY! ...Can one of you…get that?" He continued to drink for dear life.

Grabbing the phone, Hakaku's face twisted.

"I've never seen this name before…" Ginta approached him.

"Really? What's it say?" Kouga looked up.

"Kaaaaagoome?" Kouga nearly lunged.

"He…ey Kagome. What's up."

"Oh nothing much, just…I saw you in the newspaper." He blushed.

"I uh…Ooops…"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten: The Real You_**

The two laughed as they pulled to the front of Kagome's house.

"Kouga, why didn't you tell me? You run such a positive and inspirational organization." He shrugged.

"To be honest, when I met you I could tell you had no clue. It actually made me want to know you more. You didn't act like the rest."

"Well I'm flattered." Stepped out of the car, they made their way to the front door.

"Thanks for coming out with me Kagome. I was dying to take you to that restaurant." Blushing, she pulled out her keys.

"No, thank you." Unlocking the door she hesitated before turning to him.

"Hey um…would you like to come in?" Her question nearly sent his heart into cardiac arrest.

Nodding he followed.

"One thing, please take off your shoes. That's my mother's only rule."

"It's no problem." Sliding his shoes off, he got a feel for how soft the carpet was.

Showing him the tour of her house, their last stop was her bedroom.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to change."

Opening her closet, she stretched for the top shelf on her the tip of her toes. He watched her struggle before moving beside her.

"Can I help?" She nodded.

"I…can't reach my green shorts…See?" Pointed the best she could, he reached for them.

Leaning almost behind her, subconsciously he placed his hand on her hip. She squealed and he pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hand was cold." Relief washed over his form.

"…Oh, sorry." Pulling the piece of clothing from the top, she thanked him and grabbed a white tank top.

"I'll be back in a minute. So… have any ideas on what you'd like to do?" Walking out the room, he sat on her bed.

"Hmm…Don't mind watching a movie with you." She laughed.

"Good because we have Netflix." Smirking he scanned her room only stopping when his eyes landed on a picture on her desk.

The picture was of her at the beach with her ex. He carried her in his arms bridal style, their smiles were bright and full of love. The sight alone made his stomach churn. Turning to see if she had returned, his emotions got the better of him and he flipped the frame over and down.

He turned when he heard her approach and almost fell to his knees.

"Alright let's go down stairs." Her hair was pulled back into a sporty pony which immediately caught his eye. Her whole body curved in and out like a flawless hour glass. Following her, his thoughts over powered him.

_'__Damn look at those legs! I wouldn't mind those wra…-'_

"So what we doing? Horror? Action? Comedy?" Her appearance shattered his train of thought.

Turing on the TV, they slide beside each other they found something quiet to play.

"Hey…" Poking her, she gave him her attention.

"Mhm?" He poked her again and she pouted.

"I see this isn't going to go anywhere." His face went blank as she took a pillow cushion and slowly moved it over his face.

"Shuuuush…it'll all be over soon." The two burst into laughter.

"Aw man! Now that was funny! Do you do that to every guy you bring to your house?" Kagome laughed harder.

"Only the ones I like!" Pausing for a moment, her face turned red. "Wait…NO...I didn't mean it like that." She covered her face in embarrassment.

_'__Oh great! Now he's going to think I'm a total creep!'_ He gently brushed her hands away.

"Actually, It makes me feel special." Moving closer, the two locked eyes.

Gently lifting her chin, he prayed that this would be the moment her sweet rosy lips meet his. Lost in time, they closed their eyes and waited each others' release.

"KAGOME WE'RE HOME!" Pausing, she leaned back slightly with disappointment.

"I'll…be right back."Biting his lip and rubbing his head he nodded. Watching her leave, he cursed under his breath.

_'__I should've made her stay. I can't believe I let that pass me. What terrible timing!' _Standing up upon her return, he was greeted by her mother and brother.

"Mom, you and Kouga have met before."

"Yes I remember you. You're the young man from the store." She smiled with acceptance. "How are you dear?" Walking over, she opened her arms for a hug.

"I am fine Mrs. Higurashi, and yourself?"

"I'm just fine. I'm glad to see my daughter branching out." She turned to the leave the room. "I hope I see you around more often."

"Mom…please." She blushed. "Anyway, this is my brother Souta." The young adult stepped forth to shake his hand.

"Hey, nice to me you."

"Like wise."

"Alright well we're going to head up stairs, so goodnight." With that she took Kouga's hand and led the way.

Upon closing the door the two found themselves leaning on one another. The silence was broken only until she yawned.

"You tired Kagome?" His voice was gently with concern. She latched on to his arm while covering her mouth.

"Only a little." Rubbing her eyes she leaned in closer

"Then you should lie down." Standing her up, he pulled the covers back.

"Only if you stay for a little longer." He blushed.

"…really?" His pure excitement was difficult to mask, and just before he could even blink the lights were out and they were in bed together.

Her head lay on his chest and his arms around her.

"This is nice." Giggling she moving closer. He smirked.

"Yes. Nice is good."

The two lay there silently before Kagome began to shift.

"Are you uncomfortable?" She nodded before leaning up.

"Yeah, can I just lie on the other side of you?" Nodding he rested his arms flat on the bed as she passed one leg over.

As she moved, her knee slipped causing her to fall directly on his lap. Shock and emotion surged through their bodies as her lands lay on his chest, and his on her waist for support.

For a heart throbbing two minutes the two remained connected, not sure of whether to take the other to the other side of things.

She again was the one to move, but this time he kept her in place.

"…Sorry." Her face now almost a deep shade of red.

He shook his head.

"Never mind."

"No tell me." Her curiosity got the better of her.

He sighed.

"As you're sitting on my top of me Kagome, all I can see is my queen." Silence filled the air before she kissed his forehead.

"Thank you. That's sweet." A smile tugged at his lips. He felt reassured yet somehow more insecure than ever. Sliding off, she fixed her position the same as before.

For the rest of the time the two silently thought to themselves.

_'__I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED! But when he looked into my eyes I saw something so passionate…What do I say now?'_

_'__MAN THAT WAS INTENSE! I wonder if she felt the same way I did. I just wish she'd just…-'_

He hesitated when he felt a cool and rosy set of lips fall on his cheek. His body just wanted him to lung up and kiss, her but he knew control was key.

"Goodnight Kouga." She snuggled closer.

Kissing her forehead, he held her tighter.

"Good night."

* * *

"OH NO!" He jumped as Kagome leaped up.

"WHAT? What's wrong?" She shuffled around her room to get ready.

"It's 8:49am. I'm going to be late!" She ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes and stretched. He thought about the night they had and smiled. A small knock was heard on the door, drawing his attention.

"Dear are ready?" He shook his head.

"Good morning and no, she actually just woke up but if you want I can take her to work."

Her mother smiled.

"Oh that would be helpful, thank you Kouga. While you wait, would you like something to eat? Breakfast is ready." He nodded.

"That would be great thank you." Hoping up, he gathered his things and followed her.

His mouth dropped at the amount of food that lay on the table.

"Oh, mourning Kouga…" Souta groggily managed to spill out.

"Mourning." He found a place at the table and sat down.

Kagome slid on her dress and shoes while applying her makeup as fast as she could manage. Grabbing her bag, she raced down stairs.

"Kouga where…" Upon entering the kitchen, she found Kouga excitedly stuffing his face with food.

"Ooh my goodness, your mother's cooking is phenomenal! I mean…" He swallowed. "This is some serious completion for my mom's stuff." He took a sip of his drink.

"Well I'm glad you like it. As I said last night, I hope we'll be seeing a lot more of you around." The two smiled at each other.

"Mom, are you ready to go?" He stood.

"No, I got you Kagome." Washing his hand, they said their goodbyes and they were out the door.

"I can't believe I over slept. I've never been late before."

"What time do you go in?"

"9:30, it's at least a 30 minute drive and it's already 9:10." He smirked.

"We'll get there." Speeding and cutting through back roads, he managed to turn a 30 minute trip, into a 20 minute one. Pulling up the front of her building, she took a sigh of relief.

"Kouga…You're just amazing!" He blushed. "Is there any way I can repay you everything you've done?"

Smiling, he turned to her.

"If you're not too busy, my family's having a barbeque on Sunday and I'd like it if you could be there." She lunged to hug him warmly.

"It would be my pleasure." Stepping out the car, she waved and was off.

He grinned to himself before putting his mustang into drive. Everything had been going better than expected. Maybe…this was going to work. Maybe she was…into him. Thinking of his own agenda today, he sped home to get ready for his shift.

So far her day had been going well. She made it on time, everyone in her department had gotten their work done on time and correctly, and not to mention she now had plans for the weekend. Upon opening her office door, her gaze fell upon a yellow piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up her feet almost froze.

_Kagome,_

_Not sure when you're coming home, or if_

_You weren't but we need to talk about_

_What happens here on out as far as the_

_Lease and bills are concerned._

_Today's a good day to stop by._

_-Inuyasha_

She folded the paper and called his extension.

"Billing Department, Inuyasha speaking."

"Inuyasha I got your note." The line was silent for a moment. "Today works for me."

"Alright. Would you like to go together or…?"

"I probably get off later than you do, so I'll meet you around six. Is that fine for you?" Her voice was mono tone and unfeeling.

"Sure." With that, the two hung up and continued with their days.

She stopped and placed her elbows on her desk and her hands on her head.

_'__I really don't know if I can handle this. I hope we can just be civil.' _

* * *

Before she knew it, six rolled around and she found herself in cab. Walking into the building she checked the mailbox, and collected her things. Unlocking the door, she called out to him.

"Inuyasha? Are you here?" He walked out of the bathroom with an eased face.

"Hey." He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She drew a half smile before waving and walking past him to their old bedroom. He quietly followed and watched her go thought paper work.

"So…How have you been?"

"I've been alright. And yourself?" Reframing from eye contract was key and she knew that. She knew all it took was just one glare and she'd be his again.

_'__You can do this girl. Keep the focus. Get your things and go!' _He sat beside her and she paused.

"Yes?"

"I…wanted to apologize Kagome…" Rolling her eyes she bolted out the room.

"OH! So we're just not going to talk about this?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, I have nothing to say." He stepped in her way.

"Inuyasha why? Why are you doing this now?" Brushing past him she made her way towards the kitchen. "I have NOTHING to say!" His face filled with frustration and pain. He had to make her listen.

Hoping over the couch, he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"I LOVE YOU! I know I was wrong…So wrong." Her head dropped and there was nothing but silence.

"Let me go…I hate you." Her voice, almost in a whisper.

_'__Don't…cry…Don't…cry…' _She clenched her fists.

"Please, what do I have to do?" She pushed him back.

"NOTHING INUYASHA! I WANT NOTHING AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Breaking down she made her way to the door, pulling her back he locked her in a loving embrace.

"Please I can't…lose you…" She hit and protested but he only held on tighter.

"I can't…I won't…I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Her fighting ceased as she fell limp in his arms.

"Just…once more chance. That's all I need."

He broke her heart. So many times, and in so many pieces but he was all she knew. He was her first love, her first kiss, and her first time. Her mind felt bombarded with a million questions but only one answer and she knew it was him. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps things could once be the way they were. They can continue as normal. Could they? Was it worth trying for?

He gazed into her teary eyes and smiled.

"I need you Kagome. I can't without you." Before she could even react, he kissed her passionately.

It was in that moment that he won her back, and he was all she could see.

She kissed him back and the two found themselves wrapped in each others arms the way they once were. The way they use to be. She wanted this now; she could try just once more.

Cupping her face, he kissed harder than he had ever before.

"I…want…you…" He spaced between kisses, and before either of them knew it she was sitting on the counter and he was between her legs throwing off her shirt.

He kissed everywhere he possibly could. They both tugged at the others clothes like wild animals. She moaned breathlessly as the sensation of his cool lips and kisses traveling from her neck to chest.

"Mmm…Kagome…" His kisses turned to bites as he tugged at her skirt.

She arched.

"…Kouga…"

"…"

Everything stopped and she cupped her mouth with her hands. Her heart raced, but it raced even more when she saw the pure shock and pain in his eyes.

"…In...Inuyasha…I…." What could she say? He dropped his head.

"So…I see he replaced me." He backed away and she covered her chest.

"I…I'm so sorry."

Fixing herself up, she quickly grabbed her belongings and was out the door leaving him to piece together his mind in the kitchen.


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT!

_**Announcement!**_

Hey Inu-Fans!

I just wanted to take a moment to say **Thank You** to **ALL** the Fans of my Writings. It means a lot and always keeps me smiling and writing when I see all the positive reviews, favorites, and followers.

As most of you all can tell, my current story **[What will be, will be]** is turning out to be quiet popular. In addition, I'm sure you all can tell that the story is **"Spicing Up."** With that said, I will be posting a Link to view certain Chapters that are a bit TOO Mature to post on this site.

I do not wish my account to be deleted, so things have to be this way. I won't take out the parts in the story that my mind and heart feel should be there. So, if you'd like to view the Chapter you will **CLICK** the **LINK** provided and it will you to a page where it can be viewed.

Thanks A Bunch!

**-RedT**


End file.
